Too Fast and Furious
by JessiRoad
Summary: Trina Pierce a girl with many names, is reunited with her brother during her attempt to get him pardoned of his crimes. Although Roman Pierce isn't the only one she wants to save. This is her journey trying to reunite herself with a man she knows never wants to see her again. Possible Dom/OC
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Trina always hated her brother's friends, until he brought home the country blonde. Unlike most of his pretentious friends, Brian O'Conner was something else entirely. She didn't mind his shameless attempts at flirting with her and much to Rome's distaste she occasionally flirted back and it eventually got so bad that they were practically eye raping each other whenever they were in the same room.  
Finally after a year Brian got up the nerve to ask her out and they had been dating for two years… all that ended though when Brian's secret identity as a cop was revealed and Rome was taken to jail for three years. Trina though was still under the age of eighteen and Roman being taken away left her alone and put into foster care. She ended up being moved all over the country from foster care to foster care, until she turned eighteen and stayed in Miami where she knew she would eventually run into Roman once again.

She being the sister to Roman Pierce led her to follow in his footsteps and she got into street racing cars and drinking, however she was more responsible that she got credit for and didn't do drugs or get too drunk. She spent the next two years waiting for Rome to get released on paroles getting her art permanently inked into her body and getting piercings.

She ended up working with Tej at the garage. Although one day when Tej was having his usual skank racer caser filled event on the water she noticed two all too familiar faces.

Chapter 1

Brian and Rome approached Tej Parker as he watched and took advantage of the stupid souls who dared to bet against his prize racer on the jet skis. Brian like usual made sure to pay every blonde tan barely covered girl their fair attention however that didn't mean he didn't pay special attention to a tan girl on a jet ski kicking major ass. As she crossed the finish line she pulled up to the dock and got off and his eyes were glued to her every move. She walked right by Brian and Rome and went straight to Tej holding her hand out and with a smile took his cut of her winnings before handing the generously sized stack of bills to her for her inspection. She stood on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear something that was too quiet to be picked up by the two newcomers' ears. She took an extra two hundred from him and with a smile she strutted out of the way and into the garage.

Rome smacked Brian out of his daze and shook his head at the blonde's antics. The blonde had just been shamelessly eye raping the girl and yet an hour ago he was checking out the undercover cop.

The mystery girl watched with interest as Rome and Brian set fire to those two men's windshield. She recognized Rome and Brian instantly and surprisingly she also recognized the two men following them. Shit was going to drop soon and she wasn't looking forward to it. She ran over to Tej and told him to take care of the race that night because there was no way in hell she was going.

She grabbed her bag and jumped in her car (2012 Nissan GT-R) before driving to an abandoned warehouse and running in barely stopping to put the car in park. She pushed the doors open and ran right up to the man almost punching him, "What is this about? Do you want my cover blown?!"

"I was meaning to tell you."

"No obviously you weren't or you would have given me a warning!"

"You need to tell them, because I sure as hell aint!" She pushed away and out the door with him following behind.

"Where are you going?" He asked as she started to back out.

"I've got a date." She screamed at him. She drove to her apartment to change before heading to the club Midnight Pearl.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Brian and Rome were enjoying the view in the club. Rome was tensed because of the obvious attention Brian was showing to his least favorite person at the moment. Brian was shamelessly flirting with her until Rome pointed out Verone watching them. The hostess came and requested their presence and they followed slowly.

"How are you doing?" Brian asked Verone.

"Good, you enjoying your night?"

"Yeah, I'm having a good time"

"Good, good" there was a slight pause before Verone continued, "she is beautiful isn't she? Hmn?" There was a long awkward pause only filled with the chatter of the other occupants and the bass of the music in the club interrupting it.

"Yeah she is gorgeous," Brian responded his eyes darting back to Monica once again.

"That's not who I was referring to," Verone said with a smirk, "But you've got balls kid. And I can appreciate that kid, women are a powerful force." Brian looked confused before his eyes darted to Monica who was looking behind him with a smirk. He slowly turned as he noticed Verone walk past him, his eyes scanning the woman before him.

Brian's eyes ran up from the bright red heels to the long tan legs with tattoos starting at the mid-thigh and a tight short dress starting slightly above them. The dress left little to the imagination but was still more conservative than what most of the girls in the club were wearing. Lots of cleavage was left open to the eye to show tattoos across the collar bone and forming a single sleeve. The woman's hair was wavy and long brown enhancing the tan color of her skin and her eyes were covered with dark shades. She smirked as she approached Verone before he grabbed her possessively by the hips and pulled her face to his in a passionate kiss. She responded quickly and grabbed the back of his neck. A reflection of the black light caught the two men's eyes and drew them to her finger… her ring finger.

Rome was wrong, Verone wasn't sleeping with Monica. No he was definitely sleeping with the girl before them. Something passed across Brian's face as he recognized the girl from Tej's garage. Verone went to sit next to Monica and pulled the girl on his lap as began to run his hands up legs and sides.

Verone took ahold of the conversation and led the group down a hall toward a private room. Then he began to show the boys what he considered "fun" and it began to sink in to the boys that if they were discovered or if Monica was discovered they were going to be dead. After the show was over Verone sat back down and pulled his fiancé toward him.

"This is my woman," she scoffed but held onto his arm as he rubbed up her thigh toward her tattoos, "Miss Santiago, soon to be Mrs. Verone." She smirked, "she stole my wallet the first time I met her, the second time she threw it back to me at some street racing event, and well the third time I didn't let her get away so easily." She laughed this time before slapping his chest and pushing herself off of the couch and fixing herself a drink at the bar.

"Darling, I've got business to attend to, so could you stay here and entertain my newest employees." She nodded as she took a long gulp of her alcoholic drink.

He and his guards left leaving only Rome Brian and Monica. She turned back to the boys and removed her sunglasses. "Well hello there boys, long time no see."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Time to go boys," Trina led them out and got in her car before driving and leading them toward the garage. They both had plenty of questions.

When she got out of the car she was bombarded with questions from both Brian and Rome.

"What the Hell Trine?" Rome screamed at her.

"Trine? Trina, what the hell are you doing with Verone?" Brian responded.

"Wow wow wow slow down brother, you two buster." She said with a sigh as she pulled off her heels. "Let's go somewhere private to discuss this." She led them into the boat house. She threw herself on the bed with a sigh. "You know I've missed you bro!"

"What are you doing with Verone, marrying him?" Rome asked with a sigh.

"Monica doesn't know, but I've been undercover a hell of a lot longer than she has, I've been stationed here gather crap on Verone for some time, The Feds recruited me when they found out about my connection with you and I struck a deal where when this case was closed I could get two pardons, for anyone. They thought I wanted dad out of prison too but hell that man can rot for all I care, so I did it to clear you. But as time went by Carter decided I was wife material and I had to accept it to stay on the case, so here I am. He thinks my obsession with Tej's place is some weird hobby." She explained.

"What the hell, you working with the cops now?" he asked.

"You can't be talking, once I found out about you two I approached the Agent and found out they wanted more people in first Monica now you too."

"Now, Verone… you sure he aint sleeping with Monica?"

"No, he's got his hands full with me." She said with a smirk. Rome made a disgusted face and Ewwed. Brian remained silent the entire time not looking at Trina.

"Now I've got to go before he starts getting any ideas." She threw her shoes on and strutted out adding an extra sway in her stride.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Trina gave Verone a long passionate kiss as he pushed her into the bed. She pulled back and with a look asked, "Can't I come with you?" He sighed before rolling and pulling her on top of his chest.

"I don't want you too close to this, in case it goes south." She growled at that.

"And yet, you take that second rate whore with you." He laughed at the possessiveness in her voice.

"Monica means nothing to me,"

"Yeah sure." Trina pulled herself from his embrace and pulled her hair on top of her head in a messy bun before throwing some clothes on.

"Where are you going, baby?"

"I think I could use a day at the spa." She said with a wink before heading out to her car and driving to the spa. Trina need to create a paper trail in case he planned on checking up on her, she bought a six hour stay and conned some girl into taking up the offer and spending the day there as she parked her car and walked through alleys until she got to the abandoned warehouse. Today was the day of the job and the Fed Agents were secretly pulling her and hiding her until it was over. They were going to pick up her car and hide it before relocating herself and the car. She would miss Tej and the gang but he said he understood and expected her to be back to help him make some money off of hustling some unsuspecting racers.

She had her bags and her alias Victoria Sorrento and was on the next plane to New Mexico. Her car would meet her there a day later. She sat on the plan hoping and praying that Rome and with a little distaste Brian were both okay.

But she couldn't let that bother her, she looked down to her phone to see a message. With a smile she recognized the next mission she had to embark on. Finding one man that she missed like nothing else.

_Mission successful, you have your two pardons, one for one Roman Pierce one for one Dominic Torretto. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

New Mexico was not anything she was used to, no Trina was used to beaches for miles, and this was the least of her expectations. Trina was now going to have to find the street racing circuit and the ever sneaky Dominic Torretto. But she didn't have the slightest clue where to start. Tej did some snooping and got her a city but that wasn't enough, no she had to do the dirty work herself. It would be a day until she had access to her car and that meant covering the ground on foot, which the simple idea of it alone ticked her off. She decided instead of going straight for Dom she would go for Mia, first acting as a long lost friend (which she was in a way) in order not to come off as threatening. If she started asking around about Dom immediately she would likely get herself shot. After the way she left last time in Arizona, she would probably just get shot showing up at all.

She approached a diner that she had been informed was a place Mia would likely have been to recently she came up empty handed and three hours later she found something, she heard street cars. The sound of the engine alone caught her attention as she exited the small boutique she saw them coming up the hill. She watched in amazement as the three cars the one that really caught her attention was a Mazda Rx7. The purr of the engine alone had her walking swiftly in their shadow. She could have sworn she saw a certain hotheaded brunette driving a red Toyota MR3. She smiled but pulled her glasses back over her eyes before watching the cars pull up to a garage. Yes, she just hit the jack pot and she was ecstatic. However, she knew that she couldn't just walk up and expect a happy reunion, no she needed her car and she needed that document that she knew was waiting in the car.

Without that document her return would be for nothing and there would be no way that Vince or Letty would let her anywhere near Dom. That would just have to wait until tomorrow. She took a picture of the garage on her phone before walking back to the motel she was staying in at the moment.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

The music was blasting from the stereos of the cars. Trina followed the Street racing cars from the garage from a distance that Friday night to the race site. She wasn't surprised to see that it looked just like the one in Arizona. In a weird way it felt welcoming to see the familiar sight of racers and racer chasers just having a good time and hoping to make some quick money. She pulled her Blue and Black 2012 Nissan GTR beside another car and with one more rev of the engine she put it in park and turned the engine off, slowly opening the door she put one black heel and fishnet stocking clad foot out of the door at a time until she stood to her full 5'8" glory. She pushed her bangs out of her face and fixed her long wavy brunette hair, before meeting the eyes of a Mexican man that was walking toward her with a shocked expression on his face.

"Damn chicka, that's some car you got there."

"Only the best."

"You got that right" He laughed before pointing to the hood with a questioning look. She nodded before popping the hood he whistled a low whistle while looking at the engine, yes that was her pride and joy and she had spent most of her money over the past few years raising money up and working on the engine with Tej and Sukie. "Pretty stupid of you to show the competition what you've got under the hood, you think?"

"Neh, I don't consider you competition, I only race the best, and I know it aint you." He laughed and nodded. "Besides I'm new here and not stupid enough to race my first night here. More importantly I'm looking for someone."

"Yeah I know, word travels fast around here. You looking for little Torretto."

"Yeah, we used to be friends, we met at college." It wasn't a complete lie she ran into Mia right outside the college Mia was attending for medical school.

"Well what's your name, chicka?"

"Tori,"

"Paulo," She shook his hand with a flirtatious smile.

"So Paulo, can you help me?" she said shutting the hood of her car and leaning against it. He nodded and led the way to where a large group of racer chasers were gathered. She knew he would be surrounded. She noted Letty and Vince and made sure not to be spotted by them. She avoided even looking in Dom's direction as she headed straight for Leon and Mia.

She approached Mia first and smiled at her, Mia smiled back not recognizing her. "Hi I'm new to this scene and wanted to ask a girl's opinion that wasn't… only interested in the guys." She said pointing to a few racer chasers pretty much dry humping Paulo when he headed back to his car.

"Yeah I totally understand what you mean, and sure, you race?" she said with a smile as Leon listened in on the conversation looking at her trying to realize where he recognized her from. Trina understood the confusion, she had changed a lot her hair wasn't jet black but a new brunette color and her tattoo sleeve had only been an idea at the time she was in Arizona, not to mention her piercings and attire were completely unlike the tomboy she was two years ago.

"The name's Tori."

"Well where are you from?"

"Florida, but the last time I raced was in a little town toward the south of Arizona." She said, looking Mia right in the eyes. Mia stopped and gasped before pulling Trina into a hug.

"I have missed you so much!"

"You too."

Leon still looked clueless… and at which the girls laughed before catching up and heading toward Trina's car.

"You finally finished it!" Mia squealed running her hands over the paint job.

"You knew I would!" her smile fell off her face when she heard Dom's voice from across the parking lot. "Mia I expected you to be mad at me… I know everyone else is or at least was."

Mia turned to Trina with a frown etched on her face… "At first I was, I was crushed and ticked and wanted to punch you. That was until I realized you wouldn't leave like that if it wasn't important, and anyway I never believed you would ever do that to Dom, and I know he didn't really believe it either he was just hurt and acted on it."

"yeah…" Trina said looking at her hands.

"You don't have to tell me why you left, I would understand."

"No, um there was a guy, but not like Dom thought, I never would have cheated on him. It was my brother Rome. He was sent to jail and they offered me an opportunity to help him get out and clear his record and I needed that, I mean he is my only family, even if we are only related by law. I was going to come right back, and that is why I'm here. Oh and there is something else too…" she started with a smile, but she was shortly cut off by a hotheaded brunette that was about to punch her in the face.

"What the Hell is this whore doing here?" Letty screamed, grabbing everyone's attention. "I went to go talk to you and I find you here, with her!"

"Letty please calm down."

"Let me explain."

"No, there is nothing to explain, we all know you are a no good dirty gold digging whore, so leave… NOW." She said about to swing a punch. Trina evaded her arm just as the one person she really didn't want to see at the moment stepped up.

"Letty, stop it." The deep baritone voice said standing right behind Trina. She didn't dare look behind her, she would know that voice anywhere. That voice belonged to the person who was the whole point of her coming to New Mexico, and yet she couldn't face him. The manila folder was in the passenger seat and all she wanted to do was take it and throw it at his face before running and hiding in a corner.

"I will leave, I just came by to drop something off."

"Whatever it is take it will you, and take your sorry ass home!" Letty said yet again earning a glare from Dominic.

"It's not for you, its for Mia." Trina said looking to Mia who smiled a small sad smile. Without turning to face Dom she walked around him toward the passenger side of her car and got the folder before handing it to Mia with a slip of paper with a ten digit sequence scribbled on it, and she pulled her in for a quick hug before hopping in the Nissan and pulling on her shades before the tears began to flood out of her eyes she drove off to her motel. She was hoping and praying Mia would call her before giving the envelope to Dom.

She cried herself to sleep that night waiting on a call that wouldn't come, at least not yet.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Mia didn't know what to believe. She believed Trina left for a valid reason. Trina was related to Roman Pierce who was now had a clean slate. She believed Trina was back. She believed Trina completely. It was what was contained in the manila folder that she didn't believe.

_To whom it may concern,_

_With the recent help provided by Trina Pierce in the uncovering of a major drug scandal and money laundering criminal two pardons have been approved and are immediately passed by the congress of the United States of America. The Crimes and transgressions of one Roman Pierce have been cleared and erased as if they never happened, for he is a new man in the eyes of the government of these United States. The second pardon in the name of Dominic Torretto. Dominic's substantial charges and transgressions have all been dismissed and dropped and he is now a new man in the eyes of the government of these United States. The acts as stated above have been enacted and passed today (insert date) and will stand in any court. Any crimes after this date will be instated as if first offenses; in no way are any of the past crimes or transgressions able to be reinstated in any way, such would be a first offense against the Supreme Court. _

_Much appreciation is showed to one Trina Pierce, once again, for her long term aide in the investigation and arrest._

_Signed the Supreme Court Justice._

Mia couldn't breathe when she read it the first time, since then she has read over it ten times and still couldn't grasp the concept that Trina had gotten Dom pardoned. No, it couldn't be true. Their old life was dead, they couldn't go back…. But couldn't they? She didn't know what to do.

A week after the street race incident Mia finally had the courage to call Trina. Trina sounded so relieved on the phone it almost made her cry, as she was sure the girl had already done.

Mia was sitting in a booth in the dinner waiting for said tattoo covered girl to show her face to the meeting they planned for them to discuss the meaning of the letter and the bill sent by the Supreme Court that was also included in the letter. Mia was confused and happy and sad and she didn't know what to do or what to say to Dom. But when she saw Trina she almost started crying herself.

Trina's normal tan skin was pale and blotchy with tear stains on her cheeks. She was wearing a big sweat shirt and the skirt that she wore on her hips didn't sit right, her boots were shuffling her toward Mia, and her waves were flat and covered with a knit cap.

Trina slid into the booth and smiled a small smile at her long lost friend. "Are you okay?" Mia asked grasping one of her hands.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"How did you get this?" she asked putting the folder on the table.

"Well like I said I was recruited to help get my brother out but they assumed I would want my dad out too, but that bastard deserves what he got so I talked the Federal Agent into granting me two pardons one for Rome and one for Dom. It was a long ass operation. They put me undercover simply because of my connection and rep in Miami which is where they wanted me and my ability to drive a car. I hated every second of being undercover, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that I came back here for nothing. I… I really just want to go home." She said almost breaking down in tears again. Mia grabbed both of her hands.

"What you did was amazing, and Dom will understand that. This wasn't for nothing, if anything you gave Dom that second chance he has deserved. You gave us all a second chance."

"I doubt Dom will even believe it, I know Letty and Vince won't."

"They don't matter, and we will just have to convince Dom." Mia said, as a plan began to form in her mind. She smiled and pulled Trina along behind her and told her to follow in her car. Ten minutes later and they were sitting in Mia's living room watching a movie and talking about everything that had happened since she had left.


End file.
